The invention relates to power generation and storage.
In an apparatus for deriving energy from the rise and fall of a body of fluid, e.g. due to tidal movement, it is desirable to have means for storing energy at peak periods of generation for use during periods when demand exceeds generation, e.g. at slack tide, in order that a continuous flow of energy can be provided.
Others have suggested, in mechanical systems, the use of weights which are lifted to store energy when power generation exceeds demand, and allowed to drop to generate extra power when demand exceeds the rate of power generation from the fluid level dependent system.
In Fuchs U.S. Pat. No. 968,930, weights are raised or lowered as desired by actuating a series of clutches. In my copending applications, U.S. Ser. No. 581,828, filed Feb. 21, 1984. Now U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,242, issued Sept. 17, 1985, and U.S. Ser. No. 610,443, filed May 15, 1984, first and second sprockets are in communication by means of a continuous, flexible chain, and a weight disposed on the chain is raised and lowered automatically in response to relative changes in the level of power generation and demand.